


见证实录

by andelia



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andelia/pseuds/andelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12个人眼中的Mark和Eduardo。</p>
            </blockquote>





	见证实录

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Witness Accounts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146566) by [casey_sms (shinygreenwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms), [shinygreenwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords). 



**1、Erica Albright**

她甩掉他的时候也有些难过，即使他是个混蛋。但那之后，他的报复让她的难过显得那样荒谬，所以她知道她没看错，他确实就是个混蛋。但这样的“正确”并不能让她好过一点。人们没说错，你总还是会在意着已分手的旧情人。在她心里，总会有一块地方留给他，就算她极力否认。

她很高兴他的身边有Eduardo。Mark需要一个人支持他，因为他那独特而扭曲的善意总会把他带到人际交往的歧途之中。上一次Erica看见他的时候，她看见Eduardo在远处的某个地方晃来晃去，即使他极力想让自己看上去并不是在等Mark。Eduardo是她知道的唯一一个，能够那样包容着Mark的人。当然，她知道Mark在床上表现很好，简直可以申请校园之星，但那不足以让任何人留在他身边。她总是在想，Eduardo是不是真的很爱Mark，因为一个人怎么可能包容他到那种地步？

所以她现在真的很希望他能安好，无论他现在在干什么。她希望Mark至少能够知道自己有多幸运，而不要把其他人的善意当作理所当然。因为如果他还是那样努力的变成一个混蛋，他以后会非常孤独，而且那都是他自找的。

**2、Sean Parker**

Sean看见他的第一眼，就知道Eduardo Saverin肯定是那种万年守时的家伙，那种会为女士们开门拉椅子的绅士。Eduardo也是那种好朋友，会为他的朋友把牛排切成适口的小块，会把一杯水推向他的朋友以确保他一伸手就能够着。如果Mark的杯子空了，Eduardo会立刻叫来侍者把它加满。如果Mark想要他盘子里的三文鱼，他也会分给他。如果不是那边还有一个拼命黏在Eduardo身侧的姑娘，Sean基本上要以为Eduardo是Mark的女朋友了。你知道这种安静的支持有多难得吗？从这个角度上想，Eduardo之于Mark真是完美。

但从专业角度来讲，Eduardo拖了Mark的后腿。他永远不会欢迎丑闻，即使那是最佳的宣传方式。Mark已经意识到这一点了，即使是丑闻也比默默无闻好，但Eduardo不懂。当然了，这个家伙肯定能拿到一些还不错的合同，但他永远不明白也不能接受那些真正重要的幕后交易。Eduardo……太好了，而如果你真要下海的话，你的鞋子怎么可能不湿？而且，Sean的目标永远是赢。这倒不是说Sean对他有什么偏见，Eduardo是一个好人，但所有人都知道，好人成不了大事。

现在确实不知道Mark是否会走向他的路子，但他知道Mark做事从来竭尽全力。他迟早要做出选择的，所有人都要走到那个分岔路口上。他赌99.9%的人，在这种时候，会首先考虑到自己的需求。而那是正确的选择，因为你不得不这样做。没有人会为你扫清前进的障碍，“联合创办人”这种东西事实上是不存在的，总有人是那个领头的，总有人要做更多的事情。Eduardo投了钱，Sean知道那是信任的表现，那是他对他最好的朋友的支持。但Mark创建了Facebook。Eduardo没有做任何事，他依然觉得他理应分到红利？Sean只是要提醒Mark，他只是帮忙加速Mark的成功。Mark赶走Eduardo只是不幸的副作用而已。这是他对这件事情的理解，Mark希望他的心血能够像所有那些伟大创新一样得到扩展；如果他们真的有一腿，那么Mark的选择也是在长远来说更有益的。什么女朋友，什么男朋友，他们总有离开的一天。只要你有钱，什么都可以买得到。

Sean也不认为Eduardo是受害者。如果Eduardo真有那么认真的话，他应该跟上来。他应该牢牢地守在Mark的身边，这样才不会弄丢了他的长期饭票。他没有跟Mark来加里福利亚，他自己搞砸了这一切。他自愿签下了他的死亡证明，也没人拿枪抵在他头上逼他。他要为他的轻信而付出代价。感情归感情，生意归生意，Sean知道，只有傻子才会把这两者混为一谈。

有时候要成就惊世的美丽，你就需要摧毁一些看似完美的东西。

**3、Christy**

Eduardo有外遇。她没有证据，她也不确定他是不是真的跟Mark上过床，但她知道他的心一直不属于她。他们本来见面的时间就少，而在那仅有的约会时间里，大部分时候Mark又会打电话给Eduardo说他需要做一些这个，做一些那个。为了Facebook。他把他的所有时间都奉献给了Mark，而Mark根本就跟公司结婚了。Eduardo又是他在公司的搭档，所以说把公司从中拿开的话，他们事实上就是夫妻。

Christy觉得自己就好像小三一样（毕竟Mark才是正室），虽然严格来说，Eduardo才是Mark·该死的天才程序员·Zuckerberg人人皆知的小三。“抱歉我要去工作了”真的就只是Eduardo能够光明正大视奸他的借口而已。每一次Mark打给他，为了这个工作或者那个工作，Christy敢肯定Mark的声音都很得意，又或者那就是他讲话的方式。她也不傻。Mark大概没发觉或者不感兴趣，但她了解Eduardo，他显然想得到Mark的注意。那就是为什么她坚持要跟去那些商务会面的原因。商务？哈！

不过话又说回来，她早应该有此觉悟。他们第一次见面的是，他是那个坐在Mark身边的黑发、英俊的家伙。她本以为她想要得到Mark，但当她看见Eduardo，她就知道了，她想要的是他。越来越想要他。她想过，大概她可以同时搞上他们俩，但到最后却成了彻头彻尾的笑话。因为第一，Mark是个贱人；第二，她从来没有真正得到过Eduardo。Eduardo是Mark最好的朋友，他简直应该把这印到名片上。

她所得到的任何一个部分的Eduardo，她都要跟Mark分享。她可以忍受那些。她真正不能忍受的是那些硅谷的荡妇也可能勾引Eduardo——那也要她忍的话就实在太过分了。

**4、Gage**

坐在他面前的卷发男人举止粗鲁，而且还表现得像因为淘气而被罚关进小黑屋的小学生一样不高兴。Gage暗自叹了口气。事实上，他的确就只是个男孩而已。至少他的回答都很诚实。这个叫Mark的男孩很明显对这些诉讼程序的不感兴趣，他也不能理解这有多重要。但，那也许是他的伪装，毕竟他曾将他最好的朋友骗得那样彻底。这提醒了Gage，Mark Zuckerberg并不真的是一个男孩，他是一个精于计算的男人。也许他是有些问题，社交障碍或者自恋型人格障碍之类的，他显然不太会用正常的方式跟人打交道。

这个Mark不应该再把自己当成孩子了，也别老是觉得自己有多聪明——他确实是很聪明，大家都知道，但这并不代表他能对任何人有优越感。总有一天，这个男孩会意识到，一个社交网站并不是最神奇的，真正神奇的，是他如何将所有曾经相信他的人都逼到了他的对立面，甚至闹上法庭。Gage相信，有一天会有一个不被他愚弄的人出现，然后狠狠地给他一个教训，让他像他擅长的代码游戏一样被抹掉。Gage曾见证过类似的事件发生。再过几年，这个男人会回来找他，被一连串的官司和麻烦折腾得精疲力尽。

在他看来，Zuckerberg的成功不会延续多久，至少不是以这种态度取得长久的成功。他目前唯一的成就来自于他的——现在变成了前任的——好朋友的信任和支持。Zuckerberg再也无法赢回那段友谊。现在的Zucerberg是最具潜力的新产业大公司的CEO，他的财势惊人，他将自己唯一的朋友变成了敌方的焦点证人。然而你要知道，所有人都虎视眈眈，期待将他拉下马，就像那些有权有势的人常常担心的那样。你一个人是走不远的，你必须得到一些坚实的支持，在你身边必须有些人既不会只想着从你这里挖钱，也不是盘算着要怎么把你赶下台好取而代之。这么多年以来，Gage从无数的过往中已经认识到了这一点，有钱人比比皆是，而真朋友少之又少。

这几乎让Gage为他而感到难过了。

**5、Cameron Winklevoss**

有一个毒舌的朋友，或者说是兄弟，就意味着你会被卷入无穷无尽的麻烦。尤其当那个家伙还很容易被情绪驱使出口伤人的时候，那简直是三倍麻烦。他当然知道这是什么情况，在他们小时候，Ty就经常给他带来这种麻烦。Ty也常常有一些很棒的点子，或者做出一些很了不起的事情，所以他完全可以理解。

突然之间，这个他和他弟弟从未听说过的Eduardo，就同意为他们的诉讼作证。他们得知，那个Eduardo曾经把Mark当作他的兄弟一样看待，直到Mark在他背后刺了一刀。更确切的说，他把刀放在了Eduardo的手里，因为他知道他信任他，他告诉他一切都很好，然后他走到他的背后突然把他推倒，而Eduardo就跌下去扎伤了自己。简直是卑劣而懦弱的小人行径。那不是一个意外，而是一场冷血而计划周详的谋杀。他或许能够理解Mark对他们做的事情，毕竟他们对他来说只是陌生人，但他不能理解，Mark怎么才能对一个将他视之为兄弟的人做那种事。Mark对他们做的事情是错误的，而他对Eduardo所做的呢？不可饶恕。

Cameron永远不会像那样背叛Ty，他宁可死也不会那样做。但Ty跟他毕竟不同于Eduardo和Mark，因为他们之间不会演变到那种地步。尽管Ty总是给他带来麻烦，但Ty会听他的劝告，而且他们一定会一起面对那些麻烦。他们彼此扶持。诚然，确实有些时候他们会对彼此生气，也会叫对方滚开，但他们是兄弟，那是不可改变的。不仅如此，Cameron和Ty还是双胞胎，他们有血缘关系，他们的基因一致，所以他们的血管里流着的都是一样的东西。Cameron永远会支持着Ty，他也相信Ty会给他同样的支持，他们在任何角度上都完美契合。

维京人和那些古老的勇士们说得对：你不能相信任何人，除了你的兄弟；而你如果连兄弟都无法信任的话，那你就已经是个死人了。

**6、Tyler Winklevoss**

Tyler不明白为什么Eduardo不肯用更狠一点的方式夺回属于自己的一切，即使那个没胆的宅男在他背后暗算了他。Eduardo现在坐在那里，穿着他合体的西装，逼迫自己经历这一套折磨人的诉讼程序。并不是说他讲的东西不对，但所有人都知道，要报复那个贱人，有更快更有效的方法，虽然可能不一定合法。打官司是在浪费时间，而且报复快感大打折扣。说再多也不如行动来得靠谱。Eduardo是个傻瓜，他太善良了，或者说那个宅男根本就把他当球耍。那个宅男就是那样卑鄙。

不管怎么说，Mark应该庆幸他只是被砸坏了一台电脑，如果是Tyler的话，他会砸烂他的脸，而且绝不仅限于此。这就是身高1米96体重99公斤的优势，而且你还是双份的。你不能让人整你。

（倘若居然有人胆敢，你立刻就会把他们整到死。）

**7、Gretchen**

虽然，Saverin先生是她的当事人，但她从未见过Eduardo，她知道她永远也见不到他了。再也没有Mark曾经知晓的那个Wardo了。那个Wardo曾经将一切都奉献给他最好的朋友，他全心全意地爱着他，相信他最好的朋友会改变这个世界，相信他们可以一起开创一个新天地。

她的职业素养不允许她掺杂私人感情在里面，但她恨Mark，恨他带走了Wardo，把他变成了Saverin先生，把他变成了一个只能通过法庭斡旋才能与他曾经最好的朋友交流的生意人。最典型的是，Eduardo一直坚持要别人用“Saverin先生”来称呼他。他没有昵称，他不需要他们了。那个她认识的Eduardo再也不会让任何人那样接近自己，因为他知道人们会让你失望，即使你最好的朋友也会背叛你；那个Eduardo宁可自我放逐到外太空去，也不愿意再冒任何可能受伤的风险。Eduardo已经承受不了更多的风险了。Saverin先生就是他创造出来保护自己的人格。作为律师，她的目标就是看到所有人的弱点，然后找出办法攻击对方的弱点，同时将自己当事人的弱点隐蔽起来。而，她的当事人跟Mark之间的关系很显然曾经是，现在应该仍是，Eduardo的致命死穴。她对此无能为力，即使她也知道他其实努力了。

即使她没有受过这些律师训练，也不难看出Saverin先生仍然无法控制自己的情绪。他并不擅长摆出扑克脸，事实上如果她诚实一点，她会将他企图保持面无表情的尝试称为“彻头彻尾的失败”。那些长时间的停顿，还有他垂下的视线，都让她清楚的看见Saverin先生那被朋友扎出的伤口还在汩汩地流着血。作为他的法律代表，她应该建议他不要显得那么脆弱。有时候脆弱可以用来赚感情分，但不是像他那样，把自己完全暴露在敌人面前。她应该告诉他的，但她没有。压抑一切感情是不健康的，而且他也不需要更多的压力了。她知道，他承受的压力已经够大了。

**8、Marylin Delphy**

Marylin很难讨厌Mark。她是个实习生，而且在她20个月的实习生活中，她依然还在学着寻找自己的道路。Mark比她还要年轻，他必须很快地找到自己的路子，去撑起一整个公司。在和解达成之后，他甚至愿意让她为Facebook工作，报酬给得很丰厚，也许会让很多人不满。但她没有接受，她已经越界一次了，如果继续下去，她不敢保证未来会不会再越界。他们会成为朋友，然后他会怨恨她；没有人能够填补Eduardo留下的空缺，而且她有一种感觉，Mark之所以那样为Facebook不管不顾，是因为这是Eduardo唯一留给他的东西。

他脸上的表情很熟悉，Marylin曾经也在别处见过，那是经典的“本来应该”的表情。这个家伙最后赢得了一场战役，但最终发现他输掉了整个战争；或者说是他赢得了辩论，却输掉了那个人。这份和解对于Facebook来说，是一个扫清障碍的高速列车票，但它却给Mark和Eduardo的关系判了死刑。这是一场惨痛的胜利，她知道Mark也知道这一点。她看见他静静地坐在会谈室里，尽管听上去几乎不可能，但她能看见他的悲伤。她想告诉他其实一切都还有挽回的余地，也许——

但，这不是她的份内之事。她对自己重复了一遍，然后安静地走开。

**9、Chris Hughes**

在他们四个创始人之中，假设他们去了霍格沃茨之类的地方的话，他会是最不为人所知的那个。（电影很明显把Mark塑造成了野心勃勃的斯莱特林，Eduardo是勇敢的格莱芬多，Dustin是聪明的拉文克劳，而他是友善的赫奇帕奇。）虽然在Chris看来，Mark明显应该是拉文克劳而Eduardo是赫奇帕奇，但这听上去不太给力，也没法用来类比格莱芬多-斯莱特林宿怨的传奇性。现实世界总是不如电影那样给力。（或许他们其实是所谓的“四人小分队”[译注：很显然这是捏了魔戒的梗，原文是the Fellowship of the Four，而魔戒首部曲就叫the Fellowship of the Ring]，而Facebook就是那个把他们折腾得团团转的魔戒。）无论如何，抛开这些乱七八糟的比喻，他是最常被人们所忽视的那个。他是所有创始人当中所持股份最少的，因此他的身家还没有达到十位数。不，他不会因为钱的事情而感到受伤，但他确实也没有其他三个人赚得那样多。

他是个公开的同性恋，这甚至写在了他的维基百科页面上。不过就算他没有所谓的“同类雷达”，他也知道Mark和Eduardo之间肯定有什么不单纯。当然，其戏剧性不到电影的一半，但他曾发现过一些蛛丝马迹。他们俩会一起蜷在沙发上。在漫长的编程战斗后，Eduardo会为Mark按摩肩膀。Eduardo会为Mark买午餐。Eduardo总是在Mark身边出现。你无法否认Eduardo给Mark钱的原因仅仅是因为他开口了。你无法否认因为Eduardo是CFO，所以他和Mark不仅仅是搭档做事的朋友，也不仅仅是私交甚笃的密友。事情很明显，他们就指着对方来活着呢。有一阵子，他们四个关系非常亲密，必须一起思考策略、筹集资金和编程。他们住在一起，一起吃批萨，一起喝酒，一起做任何事情。这种生活很容易把你们凑在一起，所以当Mark和Eduardo陷入他们自己的小世界中时，Chris一度也跟Dustin走到了一起。Dustin那个时候在尝试……Chris很乐意帮他厘清了思路。所以如果Mark和Eduardo确实做过什么的话，他也丝毫不会惊讶。那就是大学生活，一切都很正常。

记得有一次，他去参加一个派对，结果到那里Dustin就跟一个妞儿搞上了，那个派对的氛围又不怎么对Chris的胃口，所以他很早就走了。当他回到住处的时候，他很明显是撞破了某些人的好事，即使他们还穿着衣服。他们两人都有一点呼吸急促，而且他很清楚Eduardo情欲上来了以后说话是什么声音，也很清楚Mark高潮时听起来会是什么样。（你不可能完全不知道室友的这些小秘密，除非他完全禁欲。倒不是说禁欲有什么不好，Chris很尊重选择那样做的人，但Mark和Eduardo显然都不是那一派的。）

他不想窥探别人的隐私，但他很难不感到好奇。这对他来说还是一个不解之谜，Eduardo和Mark的这种友情/感情里并不见得有多少性的成分，但其间不可知的张力却显而易见。也许他们自己都不知道要如何定义这种关系，友达以上，恋人未满。你知道，那些东西总是很复杂。

如果有人来问他，他会说，那个时候发生了很多事情，那甚至没有接近事实的一半。但没有人来问他，他也不会告诉别人，他不介意自己是否在电影、书或者随便什么上面只有少得可怜的戏份，他知道在真实的世界里曾发生过什么，那就足够了。当电影结尾时，真正的故事才刚刚开始。他只是很高兴他曾参与此等伟大壮举。他们，一起，创造了别人无法企及的东西。这样想想，也确实是够魔幻的。

**10、Dustin Moskovitz**

他快打包完自己的东西了。他特地把那些照片留在最后，以免它们被其他东西压坏。那部关于Facebook——事实上是关于Mark和Eduardo——的电影里仅仅涉及了过去的一小段时光，而且，他们根本也没有那么多派对时间，因为，嘿，他们那时候正在创造Facebook！此外，谁会特意坐在那里拍这种照片呢？除了那些十几岁的小女生以外。而且那有点……基。（他不会公开这么说的，因为以前每次他流露出类似的意思时，Chris就会敲他的脑袋大讲‘同性恋不等于愚蠢/坏/娘娘腔，你这个混蛋’之类的话。所以，虽然他的思维定势难以改变，他总还是学到了一些教训。）

那差不多是几百年前的事情了。坐在中间的Chris穿着一件红色的圆领衫，他很确认那件衣服是他的。（Eduardo不在照片里，因为他是拍照的人。）那个时候，Chris每天早上要花20分钟在盥洗室里折腾他的发型，即使他根本哪儿都不去。（这几乎把他们逼疯了，Dustin有一次被迫尿在了厨房的水槽里，因为他真的憋不住了。结果Eduardo刚好撞见了这一幕，很显然他很不赞同他的做法，因为他看Dustin的眼神堪比Dustin他妈。）Dustin一直保留着这张照片，因为这是属于他们四人的回忆。这也很符合故事情节——他们三个在一起，Eduardo被藏在了场景之外。还有一部分原因是，每次Mark看到这张照片的时候都会微笑，那是一个真正的笑容。倒不是说Mark现在不会笑了，但那真的不一样。Mark已经不是从前的Mark了，这也是情势必须。但Dustin太了解他了，他完全分辨得出Mark的职业微笑和真心笑容之间有什么不同。他们只有这样一张带框的照片，事实上他们本来也没拍过几张。那个时候他们真的忙翻了。所以说，能够看见自己的经历被拍成电影还是很赞的，但这部电影真的把他搞得很烦，他几乎要嫉妒电影里的自己了——又能够创造Facebook，还能恣情狂欢，还跟那么多妞儿搞一夜情？我勒个去，他怎么不知道还有这等好事！

他已经不太记得去找Mark问那个女孩的事情了。她叫什么来着？他当时可能又到了对姑娘感兴趣的时候，或者只是想借此来否认一些什么。他花了好一段时间才能正视自己的取向。Dustin不喜欢给自己贴标签，他喜欢人类。Chris帮助他认清了这一点。

这部电影让他想起了很多那时候的事情，主要是让他想起了很多曾经犯过的错误，那些没有被拍进电影的东西。其实看这部电影着重于描写Mark跟Eduardo的关系还挺有趣的，因为Dustin不太记得这些，对他来说，他记得的就是编程编程编程，还有他跟Chris之间的那堆小破事。他很高兴电影没提到那个，否则那可比MarkEduardo秀要尴尬多了。看起来Facebook真是所有F开头的词里面最基的一个了，Chris肯定会为此感到骄傲。

他很想知道，如果他当时没有去问Mark的话会怎么样，是不是Mark就不会在Facebook上加那个情感状态的部分。如果他没有那么言灵，是不是这个公司就不会取得成功，那么是不是Mark就还能继续跟Eduardo当朋友……Mark现在有点什么事情都来找他商量，这有点不妙，因为他必须要管住自己的嘴巴，别说出“为什么你不去问Eduardo”这样的话。他以前从未想过有一天Eduardo会不在Mark的身边，但当然，他也从未想过会有人拍一部关于他们的电影。

这部电影让一切显得都是Mark的错，但那其实不是的。也许Mark是有点太干入魔了——任何程序员都会这样——但Eduardo知道要怎么跟Mark沟通，如果他不能给他打电话，他可以给他发邮件。那都是些什么狗屁事情。现在所有人都会同情“Eduardo”，因为他们找了一个很辣的演员来演他。当他看到诉讼那段的时候，Dustin都不知道是要哭还是笑。Eduardo成天都是一副马上就要哭出来的表情，他也知道，那场官司让Mark很难过。Mark现在不需要谁来把这些旧帐再翻出来扔在他脸上。Dustin知道Mark一直很自责，因为在和解后，是他把Mark从酒吧里拽出来的。他必须一再告诉Mark，这不是你的错。这部电影真的挖出来了一堆狗血的糟烂往事，让它们定格在胶片里，然后将其变成大众娱乐。在放映会上，他真的差点站起来咆哮“你们这群见鬼的贱人，不要再揭别人的伤疤了”。他很高兴他们没有让Eduardo真的哭起来，否则他真的会崩溃。Dustin在Mark肩头上按了一下，Mark冷静地点了点头。Dustin必须提醒自己，Mark不是电影里的那个19、20岁的小屁孩。他唯一感谢这部电影的是，他们把Mark塑造成了一个充满干劲、永远向前看的天才，这正是Mark真实的写照，他理应获得这样的评价。

当Dustin决定离开Facebook并把Rosenstein也带走的时候，他有点担心Mark会将其视为再一次的背叛。但Mark只是祝他好运。他不是电影里的那个人，就好比，Dustin也不是那个角色。Dustin知道他们打击到他了，因为他们的故事源自于Eduardo说过的一些东西。Eduardo确实很受伤也很生气，他能理解。Dustin只是希望人们不要把那个演僵尸之地的演员扮演的Mark跟真实的Mark弄混了。Mark并不完美，但他也不是个混蛋。他甚至也没有尝试着去当一个混蛋，事实上，他一直努力着不要变成混蛋。所以，即使Dustin要离开Facebook了，他也仍然会支持并信任着Mark。Mark是他最好的朋友，没有任何事情会改变这一点。

**11、Mrs Saverin**

她记得Mark。他有着棕色的卷发，比她的宝贝个头要小一点。他很可爱，非常有礼貌。可能是有一点害羞。他叫她“Saverin夫人”，即使她跟他说过了可以叫她Adriana。他曾帮着Eduardo一起做洋葱汤。他是Eduardo带回家的那个男孩。她喜欢他。

她知道Eduardo可以为了他舍弃他的家人。她是这样对她丈夫说的，她说，最好别逼得儿子要在他们之间做出选择。她不愿意那样失去Eduardo。出于母亲的直觉，她当然知道她的宝贝正在恋爱。（无论Eduardo长到多大，他永远是她的小宝贝。）她当然也没想过会是这样，但她能看出Mark让Eduardo非常开心，而对她来说，这就已经足够了。

在Mark之后，他还带过一个叫做Christy的亚裔女孩回家。她也很不错，就是有点……过头了。Adriana记得她总是说很多话，还很挑食，总而言之，Christy完全是Mark的反面。Eduardo不怎么牵她的手，当这个女孩坐到他腿上的时候，他会温柔的把她推开，再飞快的吻一下她的脸颊来安抚。她的丈夫嘟哝了一声，但没说什么。事实上，除了每天的问好和再见之外，她的丈夫和儿子基本上不怎么讲话。Adriana知道，丈夫很满意儿子带回来了一个姑娘，她只能一再告诉自己，至少他们在同一间房里还能不吵架，她已经应该要为此感恩了。

Adriana没有问Eduardo关于Mark的事情。她不会问的，她不会干涉。她只知道有些事情发生了，然后他们不再是朋友了。无论发生了什么，Eduardo都不再是原来的那个Eduardo了。她能从他的眼神里看出来。她很惊恐的发现，他显得……因为发生过的事情而憎恨自己。但他不会让她安慰她；他在自己的家里都显得像个客人，这让她的心都碎了。她真心希望那是因为他觉得自己已经长大而不再需要依赖母亲了，而不是因为，因为他觉得自己配不上这一切。

在餐桌上，Eduardo有时候也会笑，但她知道他不快乐。当她终于有了跟他独处的机会，她问他是不是有什么不太好，他说没有。他说的时候没有看她，那时候她就确认了，他在说谎。但他已经长大了，她不能强迫他告诉她。Adriana只是给了他一个拥抱，在他的双颊上各落下一吻，告诉他，要照顾好自己，还要开开心心的。他说好，然后就走开忙工作上的事情了。那是Eduardo最后一次回家。

从那以后，Eduardo再也没有回过家。已经五年了。她的儿子工作忙碌事业成功，她确实为他而感到骄傲。有时候Adriana会给他打电话，但接起电话的往往是他的秘书。而当她跟他通上话的时候，他会听她说话，适时问一些恰当的问题，就像他小时候她教的那样，但他总能巧妙的避开所有关于他自己的事情。Eduardo再也没有提过Mark或是那个女孩或者任何与工作无关的问题。Adriana无意打探，因为她不希望他以后会躲开她。Adriana不愿意太贪心，毕竟她的生活很好，她的儿子会给她寄一些美丽而昂贵的东西。但私下里，她有时候会偷偷想，她愿意放弃现在所拥有的一切，去换回那个曾经回家来，跟最好的朋友一起做汤的Eduardo。或者至少，她希望Eduardo能在受伤的时候回到她身边，她会亲吻着她的宝贝，告诉他一切终将过去，一切都会变好。

**12、你**

你正坐在电脑前，读着又一篇同人。你是那个在网上不断搜索着“Mark Zuckerberg”和“Eduardo Saverin”的人，你浏览过一个又一个的页面，试图找出那些或许能够解开谜团的线索。网络上关于Mark的事情还真不少，但Eduardo现在在哪里？而，Mark对现在的一切感到开心吗？

你也是那个不断提出假设的人。如果他们再次偶然遇见会怎样？Mark会道歉吗？如果Eduardo原谅他了呢？你也总想知道，如果Eduardo当初没有去纽约而是跟着Mark去了加州，事情会不会不同？如果Sean从来没有出现呢？如果他们在更晚的时候才相遇呢？如果他们当时不是那么年轻？如果。如果。如果。

但这只是一部电影。一部非常好的电影，但它不是真的。他们说，这只是虚构的艺术创作。也许它的确是基于一些曾发生过的事实，但大部分还是娱乐效果。你不在乎这些。它让你感到震撼，因为这些事情就发生在几年之前。想想吧，十年之前，Facebook甚至都还不存在呢。仅仅是七年的时光而已，它已经成为了世界上最大的社交网络，现在好莱坞还为它特地拍了一部电影。你无法抑制的不断想着，真实世界里的Mark看到这部电影的话会怎样，那会不会改变什么呢？这些年过去，他们还有没有可能再次成为朋友？你知道那可能性并不大，就好象那些解散的乐队一样，他们很少能再重组。“但有些可以。”你心中有一个小小的声音说。

你点开另一篇Mark/Eduardo的同人，那些文字带给你无尽的想象，仿佛那样就能让你好受一些。它让你受到了鼓舞，让你思考友情、爱以及宽恕，你知道，它不仅仅是一个故事而已。在世界的某处有着Mark和Eduardo。你不介意那听上去有多愚蠢而幼稚，但也许，他们正在等着能被对方找到。你不由得希望这个故事就是你心中所盼望着的那一个，那个“应该可以”的故事。即使那只是最微小的愿望，你相信着事情会有转机，你相信人们会改变，而一切永远都不会太晚。你坚信着那样的可能性，你想象着一个美好结局。

**Author's Note:**

> 一千个人眼中，有一千个哈姆雷特。  
> 没有所谓的真实，没有世界上唯一的真相。对于任何一件事情来说，所有人都有自己的视角，然而把它们拼接在一起，也不等于你能还原真相。所谓的真相，仅仅就是你选择相信的事实。  
> 也没有什么对与错。没有谁“本来应该”更体贴，没有谁“本来应该”更聪明，毕竟理智和信任都没有错，毕竟任性和天真无可避免。  
> 因为人们就是会这样做，因为人们就是会被情绪所控制，因为人们就是会只根据自己的理解来想象这个世界运作的规律，而当后果与自己的想象不一致时会感到茫然失措和受伤。  
> 何况那个时候，他们都还太年轻。  
> 只是，我们很难不感到惋惜，很难不感到难受。就像这篇文最后这一部分所说的那样，即使是再小的可能性也好，我们也期待着最后能有个美好结局。所以我们一再问自己，如果，如果，如果。  
> 这大抵是ME/EM同人如此流行的原因。


End file.
